Just The Girl
by emptyli'lfirefly
Summary: Very AU here people! Annie is the Outcast of Hogwarts after a horrible runin with the Marauder’s a little over a year ago. But now, with the entrance of an exchange student, Lily Evans, things look ready to change.


Author: emptyfirefly

Summary: Very AU, people! Annie is the Outcast of Hogwarts after a horrible run-in with the Marauder's a year ago. But now, with the entrance of an exchange student, Lily Evans, things look ready to change.

Rating: K+ (Yes I have conformed to their rating system!!!!)

Spoilers: Well, besides the inevitable conclusion, any facts you picked up in the 3/4/5 books about this era are not safe… obviously.

Warnings: Violence, swearing, but nothing too bad.

Pairings: SB/OC, JP/LE

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Harry Potter universe, nor any of its affiliates or characters. HOWEVER, touch the plot or OC's and I'll kill you dead.

_So here's another story that I've been developing, I won't make any promises, but I hope this'll help you to pass the time!!!!! Let me know, I suppose, if it's crap. Oh and I am thinking about Muggle Studies Quotes, but my muse has disappeared again, as has my free time apparently!!  
_

_love you all!!_

_empty_

* * *

The Setting

_She's cold and she's cruel,_

_But she knows what she's doin'._

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly, "What're you going to do to, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

"Leave him ALONE!"

One of the nameless girls stood at the edge of the crowd, hands on her hips as her eyes snapped angrily.

"All right there, sweetheart?" The boys turned to the girl, immediately growing a streak of maturity.

"Leave him alone," she repeated, looking at them all with intense dislike. "What's he done to you?"

Sirius and James shared a grin, "Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

All of the students around them laughed, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, nor did she.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me," he replied quickly, "Go on, go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if the choice was between you and the giant squid."

The boys were so enthralled with the drama that they didn't notice the curse wearing off of Snape until there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled around an another flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs, and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Her furious expression twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, but quickly settled back into place, "Let him down!"

"Certainly." A jerk of the wand upwards and Snape was a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" She now had her own wand out, James and Sirius eyes it warily.

"Don't make us hex you."

"Take the curse off him then!"

He sighed deeply, and turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky she was here, Snivellus–"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

The entire crowd seemed to blink in unison.

"Fine," she said cooly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologise to her!" he immediately whirled around, his wand pointed threatening at Snape.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologise," she shouted, rounding on the poor boy. "You're as bad as he is!"

"What? I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Look at yourself! Messing around like you think you're SO cool, showing off with your stupid Snitch-catching buddies, strutting down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"

With that Annie Jethrow spun on her heel and stormed up to the castle, leaving a shocked crowd behind her.

His jaw ticked slightly, anger blooming across his features. "What the bloody hell is with her?"

"Just reading between the lines here Padfoot, but I think she finds you a bit conceited!"

Sirius glared in his crush's general direction for a moment longer, his anger well and truly there. "Right… right."

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

* * *

…_Approximately One Year Later, Maybe A Bit More…_

Annie stood comfortably in the middle of the London train station, wondering if it was really worth it to come back to school this year. Things had slowly but surely gotten worse at Hogwarts this past year, she didn't want to be too judgemental and pin it down to anyone particular; but the fact of the matter was that the Marauder's were making her life Hell.

She couldn't really find a blame for her actions that could have lead to her torturous year last year. There had been that little spat she'd gotten into with Sirius in 5th Year. But that was over a year ago! It's not like anything she said made any difference anyway, the boy probably hadn't even heard her in between all the hair clogging his ears. No that definitely wasn't the source of the problem.

Somehow the Marauder's had managed to get everyone, and when she said everyone she meant _everyone_, to ignore her completely. After an entire year of that, and the joy of starting a new year just the same, in fact, Annie was just about ready to scream. Loudly. Possibly in the Marauders' ears.

* * *

Sirius Black, resident Marauder and second-in-command to James Potter strutted into the London train station. Sirius had a feeling that this year was going to be the best yet; James was Head Boy, they were receiving a few exchange students, and he had heard rumours that Annie Jethrow was leaving the school. 

When his friends had asked him over the break if he thought his revenge against Annie was a bit harsh he'd replied 'of course not; she'd deserved it'. But deep down he had begun to wonder if maybe they had been; Sirius _had_ ruined an entire year of Hogwarts for the girl. However, she _had _completely slashed at his pride that fateful day, and if nothing else; Sirius held strong to his pride.

Beside Sirius walking James; James had never fallen strong for a girl. He'd had crushes, and many, many… ahem, experiences with girls. But he was yet to meet someone that he seriously cared about. Sirius himself had thought he'd found that girl in Annie Jethrow, but was rather relieved to discover he was wrong.

Speaking of Jethrow, there stood the object of his thoughts by the Platform at that very moment. Sirius grinned doggishly and was about to rush forward to her when Remus and Peter, the final of the Marauders, appeared in front of him.

"My mates! My pals! My buddies!" Sirius stopped as suddenly as he had started and pulled the pair into a painful hug.

Remus, the quietest of the four, groaned and pulled himself out of the hug; leaving Peter to fend for himself. "Must you do this ever single year, my lungs can't take this every year anymore, I'm getting old!"

James laughed and clapped him on the back, "But that's what makes us so blissfully fun! We're predictable and painful!"

Peter finally escaped Sirius, breathing the blessed air as he spoke. "Just (gasp) like Professor (breath) Binn's lessons."

The four packed up laughing and bundled onto the train, Sirius only feeling a slight tug to go and hassle Jethrow.

Wow, he really must be maturing.

* * *

Lillian Anne Evans strode towards the Platform angrily. Today was officially one of the worst trips to school she had ever had: and she wasn't even on the train yet! This morning her alarm clock broke, she had a fighting match against Petunia about her disturbing boyfriend Kieren (NB: yes that was on purpose), she hadn't eaten breakfast, she had had an explosive fight with Luke as he had dropped her off at the station, and her owl was still MIA. 

To put it nicely, Lily was pretty bummed out at that moment.

Why Lily had even bothered to sign up for exchanging schools was another reason for her being insane: all her friends thought so too. It's true, she had had a good thingy going in the States, she'd had friends, a boyfriend, perfect grades… but she wasn't happy. In fact, she had been bored; nothing interesting happened at Salem Academy anymore, if anything ever had anyway. Nothing was new: she knew it back-to-front, the people, the lessons, the building. It had started to choke her, and she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

If nothing else, Hogwarts would be a change of scenery.

So Lily shifted one of her bags more comfortably and strode through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, ready for her new year as Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

_Sooooooooooooooooo…………………? What d'ya think cookie? Obviously, I take little to no credit for the opening scene, which was taken from Harry Potter and The Order Of The Pheonix. I changed bits and pieces, but not enough to call it my own.  
_


End file.
